Best Man and Godfather
by Sleepwalkingluna14
Summary: "Had those three been alive, James, Sirius. And the no good death eater idiot buffoon, Pettigrew…" She hesitated for a second and then continued. "Had those three been alive, who would you have picked for Best Man at our wedding? And a godfather for Teddy? Would you still have picked Harry? One-shot. Read and Review please!


**A/N: Just something i thought of while reading my physics book. Tell me what you think!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, it would have been my birthday today. And it was not. So i dont own Harry Potter. I wish i did.. Anyways, on with the story!**

* * *

"Dora? Dora? I'm back from Shell Cottage!"

A blur of bubblegum pink came running at him, almost knocking him over. Instead, she knocked over the coat rack.

"So, how did it go? How did Harry take the news?" Her eyes were worried and excited at the same time.

Chuckling, he replied. "Harry was quite surprised at first. He agreed, though everyone else was really happy, especially when I showed them the picture. Harry reminds me so much of James. He smiled reminiscently until he heard a wail.

"For a quiet baby that boy has some strong lungs."

Tonks turned to go attend to the baby.

"Tonks?"

"Yes Remus?"

"I love you."

"I love you too, Remus."

After a lot of diaper changing and lullabies, the couple was in bed ready to go to sleep.

"Remus?"

"Yes Dora?"

"I have been wondering something for a really long time."

"Hmm mm?"

"You said that Harry is exactly like James, right?"

"Yes."

"Had those three been alive, James, Sirius. And the no good death eater idiot buffoon, Pettigrew…"

She hesitated for a second and then continued.

"Had those three been alive, who would you have picked for Best Man at our wedding? And a godfather for Teddy? Would you still have picked Harry?

…

…

…

"Remus?"

…

"I guess I love you too then," she whispered. Rolling over on her side, she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

Remus Lupin was far from asleep. He was replaying memories over and over again in his head. There was not a moment in his life where he wasn't wondering how the situation would be different due to his best friends.

His eyelids began to feel heavy, so he went to sleep, unaware which dreams he would have.

* * *

_It was a bright, sunny day at Hogwarts. A Saturday morning to be more exact. Students were sprawled everywhere. Near the lake, the quidditch pitch, the greenhouses._

_But Remus paid no attention to those. His eyes were on a certain group of boys under a tree by the lake. One was ruffling his messy black hair and transfiguring random things around him. Another was lying on the ground, his black hair spread out like a fan. In his hands was a motorcycle magazine. The last one had shaggy blond hair and was gazing into the lake, deep in thought. With a jolt, Remus realized he was looking at himself and his friends from their days at Hogwarts._

_He walked closer, trying to remember why this dream was so important, or if it was just a random memory. As he stared at himself, a voice broke his thoughts._

_"Padfoot, Moony, Look! It's Evans!"_

_He looked up to see a red haired girl and a brunette walking towards a spot all the way on the other side of the lake._

_Nobody batted an eye. They were all used to Lily Evans._

_"Moonnyy, he whined. Please can I go up to her? Please?"_

_Remus looked over to the dream version of himself, who had snapped out of his thoughts._

_"No. Give her some privacy! You guys are on the verge of being friends."_

_Sirius was smirking. He put down the magazine and sat up. He could not wait to annoy Prongs._

_"Oi! Prongs! I heard Evans is going out with Spinnet!"_

_"WHAT?"_

_He stood up suddenly, accidentally dropping the transfigured rock on Sirius's head._

_"OW! Prongs, what was that for?"_

_James was too busy pacing to pay attention to him._

_"What if she really likes him? What if she still thinks I'm too arrogant? I have stopped hexing random people and only asked her out twice this whole year! What if they write to each other the whole year? What if she falls in love with him? I had our wedding planned out! Sirius was supposed to be Best Man and Remus the groomsman and-"_

_"WHAT?" This cry of exclamation came from his friends who were clearly amused by the worry on James's face._

_When their friend kept pacing, Sirius decided to take action._

_"Levicorpus."_

_Now the black messy-haired had to listen to his friends._

_"WHAT THE HELL? PUT ME DOWN!"_

_"Calm down mate, I was kidding! Evans and Spinnet? That's less likely than you and Evans."_

_The two boys began to laugh. And laugh. And laugh some more._

_"Now what's this about a Best Man and a Grooms Man?_

_The spectacled boy was adamant._

_"Put me down first!"_

_"Not until you tell us!" They taunted, knowing that he would._

_"Fine! Evans and I were supposed to be a couple by seventh year. Then after graduation I would ask her to marry me. Then she would become a healer, and I would become an auror. Then we would have little redheaded and black haired children. The red- headed ones would have my eyes though, and the others would have Lily's green eyes. Oh yeah, and at the wedding Padfoot would be the best man, and Moony the Groomsman"_

_Now the two were on the floor laughing while the one hanging by the ankle struggled to get down. Even the real Remus, who was watching from a little distance. He was laughing the hardest because most of what James had said was true._

_He pouted. "I AM STILL UPSIDE DOWN HERE!"_

_Remus did the counter-curse and James fell to the ground, now laughing as well._

_"Well, I would be Padfoot's Best Man, obviously. And you two would take turns in being me and Evan's children's godfathers. Who is your best man, Moony?_

_"Well… I don't know guys. I'm not sure I would marry, because of my condition."_

_Now it was his turn to be hoisted up into the air by the ankle._

_"WHAT WAS THAT FOR, JAMES, SIRIUS? PUT ME DOWN!"_

_"REMUS SHUT UP YOU DUNDERHEAD! WILL YOU STOP SAYING THAT? YOUR furry little problem (James whispered this part) DOES NOT MATTER!"_

_Dream Remus looked confunded but Real Remus was about to cry. Oh how he missed his friends. He was so busy tearing up that he almost did not notice when Sirius and James shared a silent smirk._

_"So who is going to be your best man?"_

_"And the god father?" piped up James_

_"Well about godfather, Sirius cannot take care of himself, let alone a child. Come to think of it, having a child as the Godfather of a child would NOT be a good idea!"_

_"HEY! MOONY, I THOUGHT WE WERE FRIENDS!"_

_"GOODBYE!" Remus managed to grab his wand from his bag after swinging in the air. He let himself down and started to run away laughing. The two boys were chasing after him._

_Not really paying attention to where he was going, he almost ran into a red head and her brunette friend. That caused James and Sirius to run into him._

_"Uh-Oh."_

_James was still gazing at her intensely as Remus and Sirius silently ran way, laughing when they got a safe distance away, and the real Remus was laughing as well._

_"That Evans is going to be the death of him. How much do you wanna bet he'll come running back after she snaps at him for staring at her?" And then Sirius began to laugh again._

_Suddenly, he heard a wailing sound. It was getting louder and louder. His vision was getting blurry_. _Then he fell into blackness._

* * *

What seemed like hours later but was only minutes, Remus Lupin opened his eyes and remembered where he was. Teddy was crying. Not wanting to wake his sleeping wife, he shuffled out of bed to care for the boy

"James, you would be the Godfather and Sirius would be the Best Man." He stared up at the ceiling, wishing his friends could hear him. Then he went back to helping Teddy.

Little did he know, Prongs and Padfoot were looking down at him from above right now, smiling sadly, wondering when Moony would finally join them and when they could be the Marauders again. Without Peter, and the addition of two girls, Lily and Tonks. Almost like the war never happened.


End file.
